


As Long as it Takes

by themagnificentquack



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, Drinking Games, Drunkeness, F/F, Fluff, Reunions, bed sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28136334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themagnificentquack/pseuds/themagnificentquack
Summary: laurel thinks that if they date, dinah will eventually end up leaving her so dinah's going to prove her wrong - as long as it takes
Relationships: Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance
Comments: 13
Kudos: 26





	1. Just go

"So this is how Star City's esteemed heroes spend their nights off?" Laurel asked, tipping back another shot. 

Felicity raised her arms and said, "Welcome to team building!" her voice slightly slurred.

"And how is drunken Truth or Dare team building?" Laurel asked.

"It builds trust," Oliver replied, tilting to one side and almost falling over.

Rene shook his head and muttered "Y'all are a mess," as he took a sip from his beer. Dinah chuckled softly, looking more carefree than Laurel had ever seen her. It tugged at her heartstrings in a way she wished she was strong enough to ignore. Dinah looked up and Laurel's heart dropped into her stomach. She made an attempt at a soft smile and when Dinah smiled back she swore she felt butterflies. She looked away, blushing.

"C'mon let's play!" Felicity shouted, so loud that it made Laurel jump.

She sat down quickly so they could choose which of them sat next to her. She didn't want to force any of them to sit near her if they didn't want to.

It turned out to be nowhere near as big of a deal as she'd made it in her head. None of them seemed to think twice about it.

She ended up slightly squished between Curtis and Felicity. Normally she wouldn't like the contact, but she was a little tipsy and giddy at being included so she found that it didn't really bother her.

"Newbies first," Felicity said, point at Laurel. "Truth or Dare?"

Laurel surprised even herself by saying, "Truth." It was probably just the alcohol, but she found herself wanting to open up, and trusting Felicity not to ask anything too invasive.

"If you could hook up with anybody in this room, who would you choose?" she asked with a knowing grin. Laurel rolled her eyes at her. Felicity was the only one who knew how she felt about Dinah.

The room got quiet as everyone looked towards Oliver, assuming she would pick her first love, her supposed soulmate.

She didn't even glance at him before saying, "Probably Dinah. The rest of you couldn't handle it," with a cheeky grin.

There was a chorus of whoops at that. Laurel looked around, grinning awkwardly at the attention. She expected Dinah to look uncomfortable, or even angry, but she just raised a shot glass and said, "Cheers to that," before knocking it back. Laurel found herself staring at the line of Dinah's throat as she swallowed. She tore her gaze away before anyone noticed.

They spent the next hour playing Truth or Dare, and Laurel learned far more about Team Arrow than she'd ever wanted to. She was grateful when Felicity yawned and said, "I'm bored. Let's play Spin the Bottle!"

If she were sober she might've rolled her eyes at the suggestion, but she was too happy and too wasted to focus on anything but the fact that she might get to kiss Dinah.

She shared awkward pecks with both Curtis and John and by her third turn she was hoping for something a little more... substantial. She was a bit of a horny drunk, sue her.

They all watched the bottle spin slowly and come to a stop in front of... Dinah. Laurel looked up apprehensively, but Dinah just smiled at her and said, "Get over here Pretty Bird."

Laurel grinned and they awkwardly moved towards each other on their knees.

Laurel rested her hand on Dinah's jaw and leaned in, hesitating a moment before pressing their lips together. Her eyes fluttered shut as she sucked on Dinah's bottom lip- slowly at first, and then harder as she searched for more contact. She ran her tongue against Dinah's lips and she responded immediately, allowing their tongues to brush together. Laurel let a breath of air out of her nose in content and her hands wandered down to cup Dinah's ass. Dinah let out this little sound at the back of her throat that had Laurel smiling against her lips before tilting her head to the side to kiss her again.

She was brought back to the present by wolf whistles from her friends and she leaned back, smiling bashfully. Dinah grinned at her and winked as she returned to her spot in the circle.

Laurel smiled back and tried not to look too wrecked.

The party games slowed to a stop eventually and everyone drifted away from the circle. Laurel stayed sitting and pulled out her phone to look busy, not sure where to go.

She heard footsteps and turned around to see Dinah coming up to her with messy hair and a lazy grin on her lips.

"Hey," Laurel murmured. She could feel herself starting to sober up and her exuberant mood was calming down. She was kind of tired and ready to leave, but she didn't want to be the first one out the door on her first time being invited.

Dinah collapsed next to her, practically on her lap. Laurel hummed in content as she relaxed into the warmth of Dinah's body.

Dinah's head was resting in the crook of Laurel's shoulder and she impulsively pressed a kiss against her neck. She felt Laurel shiver against her and she smiled. "You're so sexy," she murmured.

Laurels eyes widened dramatically and she said, "All right, I'm taking you home."

Now that she had an excuse, Laurel felt much more comfortable leaving. She waved goodbye to everyone as she half carried Dinah out the door to wait for their uber. Dinah leaned against her and whispered, "I really like you," into her ear.

Laurel swallowed audibly. "You're drunk," she said.

She saw their uber pull up and guided Dinah into the car. It was only once she sat down the she realized the problem. "Dinah what's your address?" she asked.

Dinah opened her eyes and said, "Um... I forget."

"Fucks sake," Laurel muttered.

She gave the uber driver her own address and spent the entire ride there contemplating what to do.

Dinah was asleep by the time they got there and Laurel was too tired to carry her so she regretfully shook her shoulder to wake her up.

She guided Dinah up the stairs and plopped her unceremoniously onto her bed. Dinah fell asleep the second her head hit the pillow and Laurel smiled fondly at her before forcing it away.

She took Dinah's shoes off her and then her own, tipping precariously as she leaned down. She'd planned to take the couch, but she was exhausted and her bed looked so comfortable.

She collapsed next to Dinah, making sure to stay as far away from her as possible on the queen sized bed.

Dinah's gentle snores were strangely comforting and even though Laurel usually struggled to sleep after drinking, she felt herself drift off within minutes.

\- - - - - -

Laurel woke up slowly, feeling more refreshed than she could ever remember feeling. She instinctively snuggled into the person next to her before realizing: holy shit there was someone in bed with her?

The events of the night before came back to her and she slowly opened her eyes. Dinah was all cuddled up next to her with an arm wrapped tightly around her waist, still peacefully asleep.

She smiled slightly and blinked tears out of her eyes at the idea that everything would change when Dinah woke up.

She shifted slightly, hoping to get up without waking Dinah, but the second she tried to escape she felt Dinah's hold on her tighten. She froze, hoping that Dinah would go back to sleep, but no she luck.

She watched as Dinah woke up, confusion settling on her features when she saw laurel.

"Did we hook up?" she asked, dragging a hand across her face.

"No," Laurel replied. "Do you remember anything?"

Dinah yawned and cuddled up next to Laurel again, taking her by surprise.

"We played drinking games," she said. "You're a really good kisser by the way," she added.

Laurel blushed. She was shocked that Dinah was being so chill about the whole thing. She'd been expecting distaste or even anger. Dinah being nice to her was really throwing her off.

"What happened?" Laurel asked, pulling Dinah closer. "You barely tolerated me like two days ago and then I came to the party and you're being super nice."

Dinah hummed thoughtfully before saying, "I asked Felicity to invite you."

Laurel looked over at her quickly. "I thought Felicity was the only one who wanted me there," she said.

"Nope," Dinah replied. "I bought it up but everyone agreed once I said it. We just thought Felicity should be the one to ask you otherwise you'd think it was a trap.

Laurel grinned. "That's fair," she said. "Why'd you want to invite me?"

Dinah shifted next to her and suddenly they were face to face. Her heart rate sped up and she swallowed nervously.

"Because..." Dinah said, her gaze flickering down to Laurel's lips. "I really like you."

"Oh," Laurel whispered, her eyes wide.

Dinah grinned. "You think this is a trap, don't you?" she asked, still so close.

Laurel held back the overwhelming desire to kiss her, cocked an eyebrow, and asked, "Well, is it?"

Dinah chuckled. "It's not a trap," she said, running her fingertips up Laurel's arm and producing a trail of goosebumps in their path. "I really like you," she murmured."

Laurel saw the sincerity in her. eyes and shot off the bed.

"You can't like me. I killed Vince, or have you forgotten?"

Dinah's smiled disappeared. "Are you trying to make me hate you?" she asked angrily.

Laurel deflated. "Yeah I think I am actually," she said.

Dinah softened. "It won't work," she said. "Hurt me as much as you'd like, I can't just switch my feelings off."

Laurel buried her head in her hands. "You shouldn't like me," she said, helplessly.

"Well I do," Dinah snapped. "And there's fuck all you can do about it."

Laurel started pacing back and forth, wringing her hands nervously. She was muttering something under her breath and Dinah leaned in to hear her say, "I don't know what to do," over and over again with increasing panic in her voice. Dinah was shocked to see tears in her eyes.

She stepped in front of her and grabbed her hands, pulling her to a stop. Laurel looked up at her and she looked so _scared_. Dinah's heart tore itself apart at the sight.

"What happened?" she asked quietly. "You were fine yesterday."

"Yeah because I though we'd just make out and I'd be happy for a little while and then things would go back to normal. I can't do all of, _this._ She said, gesturing at them with her hands.

"You don't have to do anything," she said, rubbing calming circles against Laurel's palms with her thumbs.

"But I want to," Laurel said, tears streaking down her cheeks.

Dinah furrowed her bow. "Then what's the problem?" she asked, still so gentle and kind and _perfect_.

Laurel pulled her hands away. "You deserve better. And I can't be left again."

Dinah opened her mouth to speak but before she could say anything Laurel interrupted her. "Just go," she said quietly, looking at the ground.

Dinah pressed her lips together. When she made no sign of moving, Laurel shouted "Go!" at her, tears falling freely. Dinah flinched but didn't move, instead saying, "I'm not going to leave you."

Frustration built up in Laurel's veins.

She couldn't think of a way to hurt Dinah enough to make her leave, so she left instead, running out the door and slamming it behind her.

She got on her bike and drove and drove and drove.

When she got back hours later, Dinah was gone. She was relieved, but it still hurt. She cried herself to sleep that night, dreading work the next day.


	2. I'm Wooing You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dinah's not giving up on laurel

Laurel's eyes moved over the words in front of her, but her brain wasn't processing any of it. She'd already had to restart the paragraph she was reading twice. 

She was on the verge of lashing out in frustration when she was a knock on the door.

She looked up instinctively before she saw it was Dinah and looked away, shame burning underneath her skin.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, unable to hide the wobble in her voice.

"I'm wooing you," Dinah replied holding out a cup of coffee.

Laurel was shocked by the sound of Dinah's voice and the kind act that she forgot to be rude and dismissive.

"You're wooing me? What even is that?" she asked teasingly.

Dinah crossed her arms, unfazed. "I'm showing you that despite what you've told yourself, I want to be with you and I'm not leaving anytime soon.

Before Laurel had a chance to recover from _that_ , Dinah added, "You look beautiful by the way."

Laurel had to choke back tears as she said, "Thanks. You do too."

"You are incredible and strong and smart and beautiful and you deserve this. You deserve someone who will stay. You know that right?" Dinah asked.

Laurel smiled sadly, tears shining in her eyes as she said, "I want to believe you, I really do."

Dinah's own smile was sad when she replied, "I wish I could show you how amazing you are but I think that's something you have to do yourself. So I'll be here while you figure it out, okay?"

A tear made a path down Laurel's face and then another. "D I- I don't know what to say.

Dinah tucked Laurel's hair behind her ear as she said, "You don't have to say anything. Then leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. "Have a good day Pretty Bird," she said.

Then she left, but not before she caught a glimpse of one of Laurel's rare smiles.

~~~

Dinah brought her coffee every day that week and Laurel was on top of the world. She cstill couldn't quite get over the mental block that told her she didn't deserve it, but for once in her life she was happy and for now that felt like enough.

Her bright mood came crashing down at the end of the week. She was outed as Black Siren and she instantly started receiving hate mail, and nasty phone calls, and there was a mob of people outside her apartment building every hour of the day.

All of them told her she was evil, she couldn't change, she was a killer- and they were right. When Shadow Thief reached out, she barely even hesitated.

She didn't regret her decision until she came face to face with Dinah in the warehouse she was robbing.

She didn't even consider fighting her, although Dinah's arms were raised in defense. She just hang her head, knowing Dinah was disappointed in her, and said ,"Hey".

She certainly wasn't expecting Dinah to wrap her arms around her and pull her into a hug, or whisper, "You okay?" into her ear.

A sob ripped its way through Laurel's body and she hung onto Dinah like a lifeline. She'd prepared herself for anger, hatred, disappointment- anything but kindness.

Dinah held her until Felicity came, and they bundled her into the car without a word, taking her away from Shadow Thief and the life she represented.

It was only after facing one of her demons that Laurel realized what she had to do. She had to face them all. She had to prove to herself that she had changed, that everything would be different now. If she didn't, the what-ifs would always be hanging over her head. This was how she proved to herself that she had changed. She was how she proved to herself that she desrved everything Dinah said she did.

She told Dinah about her plan to return to Earth-2 that night. She fought back against it predictably, but Laurel won that argument with ease.

There was silence for a moment and then Laurel asked, "Will you be here when I get back?" her vision blurry with tears.

Dinah was crying too, but she smiled slightly when she said, "You know it."

Something in Laurel's chest eased. She'd been worried that she would have to give up Dinah to find herself, but of course that wasn't the case. She should've known Dinah wasn't going anywhere.

Laurel walked into the precinct, looking for her Dinah. The loss of her earth was heavy on her shoulders, but she knew there was one person she could always rely on.

Dinah looked up from her work and smiled. She stood up instantly and pulled her into a tight hug. Laurel let out a sigh of contentment to be back where she belonged.

Dinah stepped back and held Laurel's face in her hands. "Hey Pretty Bird. What are you doing here?" she asked.

Laurel held up the bag of Big Belly Burger. "I'm wooing you," she said.


End file.
